The Brother, The Prince & The Lover: Goliathen's PoV
by StardragonElementalist
Summary: Ema Hinata is a highschool girl who lives with thirteen brothers. One day, two of her childhood friends visit her and her new family. Colette and Klaus Goliathen are the childhood friends of Ema Hinata. Both of them are strange but are willing to protect Ema. They invited Ema and the Asahina brothers to a special event held at their hometown. (Full summary inside)
1. Prologue

**Colette and Klaus: We're back!**

 **Colette: This time, the story will make more sense!**

 **Klaus: Maybe~**

 **Me: There's something wrong in my life.**

 **Additional note: The prologue has been edited. No complaints are allowed. : -P**

* * *

"Welcome to today's meeting!" an optimistic voice announced.

The lights turned on which revealed a room. A round table with treats was in the middle of the room. Around it were six chairs. Each chair has an occupant. On one of the walls was a large screen.

There was a girl with black hair tied in a ponytail and gray eyes. Beside her was a boy who had similar characteristics as her, but had short black hair. From their appearance alone, you could tell that they were twins.

Next to him was a boy with blood red hair with white streaks and black eyes. Then there was a girl with silver hair and maroon eyes. Both of them had pale skin and had stoic expressions on their faces, yet the girl had a much softer one.

Next to her was a boy with blue green hair and blue eyes. Lastly, there was a girl with multi-colored hair and brown eyes.

It was the multi-colored girl who spoke.

The black-haired girl sighed, "Why are we here, Iste?" Iste grinned, "We are here to discuss a very important event."

"What event?" Her twin asked.

Iste turned to the blue green-haired boy and both of them grinned at each other.

"We are going to do something." the boy explained, "Something so amazing. That'll include all of our friends."

The black-haired girl's eyes widened, "Nier, you don't mean-" "Yes. When I mean all of our friends, I meant _your_ friends too."

The red-haired boy scoffed, "And how are you going to do that?"

Iste and Nier grinned. "That's the reason why you're all here." Iste stated. Nier nodded, "Yeah! We need a place, music and decorations." His smile grew, "Which is why we brought you here to tell you guys."

This time, the black-haired girl scoffed, "More like kidnapped."

The silver-haired girl was in thought, "Is there something wrong, Reina?" Nier asked.

"Maybe she's thinking how stupid and terrible this idea is." The black-haired boy said.

"I agree with Usicis." The red-haired boy commented, "My sister would never agree to this."

"Thank you, Guerre." Usicis turned to his twin, "Do you agree, sister?"

"Don't call me that." She snapped, "You will address me as Rogetti and I agree, this idea will cause problems for us."

"But we're still going with the plan right?" Iste and Nier asked, ignoring the fact that half of the people in the room denied them.

"I think that's up to Reina's decision on the matter, Iste and Nier."

Everyone turned to Reina.

Iste and Nier were nervous while Rogetti, Guerre and Usicis were waiting patiently.

Reina raised her head, which gained their attention.

She smiled.

"Everyone. We have invitations to make."

* * *

 **I have edited the prologue because I have finalized my ideas for this tri-crossover.**

 **I apologize if this might confuse some readers.**

 **Please review.**

 **~StardragonElementalist**


	2. Goliathen

**StardragonElementalist: This chapter is somewhat of a rewrite from the other BroCon fanfic. There are a few differences in order to follow the plot of this story.**

 **Colette: Klaus will now do the disclaimer!**

 **Klaus: *eating a piece of...something* StardragonElementalist does not own Brothers Conflict.**

 **Colette: Did you just eat your airplane seat?**

 **Klaus: NO!...Maybe...Yes...**

 **StardragonElementalist: I will ignore this for now. Please enjoy!**

* * *

On a bright and sunny day in the Asahina Residence. A brown-haired girl known as Ema Hinata paces around in the living room. She looked nervous and worried about something.

Her brothers **(A/N: *cough* who like her *cough*)** noticed her distress. Louis, being one of Ema's protectors, approached the distressed Ema. "Chii, what's wrong?" he asked. She turned to face him, "Oh nothing. It's just that two of my childhood friends are coming to visit." This surprised the brothers.

"Really?! When are they coming?" Tsubaki asked, childishly. "They sent me a letter that they were coming today, but they didn't specify the time." she explained. "It would be nice meeting two female friends of Imouto-chan." Kaname said."Actually only one of them is a girl." Ema added, "The other is her cousin, who is a boy."

"Nani?!" Almost all of the brothers, especially the ones who have a crush on her, exclaimed. "What are their names?" Masaomi asked, ignoring the shocked looks of the others. "The girl's name is Colette while her cousin's name is Klaus."

"Nee-chan, what are they like?" Wataru asked. "Well, Klaus likes to eat a lot and can cook but he doesn't seem to think of many things." she answered. "What about Colette?" Louis asked. "Colette is very optimistic and energetic. She likes painting, crafting and-" The sound of a door breaking down stopped Ema from finishing her sentence.

Everyone turned to the hallway and heard a trumpet fanfare.

 **(A/N: This part is in a song that worked so much better in my head. :P)**

 _"_ _Hell~ o~ Asahina family~"_ a brown-haired girl with multi-colored streaks sang while sliding in.

 _"_ _We~ are~ here to visit Chii~"_ a blue-haired boy with hybrid green and silver eyes sang while also sliding in, carrying a three-layered cake.

 _"_ _So~ here's some cake and flowers for you~"_ They sang together.

 _"_ _And this song."_ The hybrid-eyed boy added.

Silence ensued in the room. "Was the song really necessary?" Ema questioned the two. The rainbow-haired girl pouted, "Hey! We had to make it on the way cause Sir Eats-A-Lot over here-" she pointed to the hybrid-eyed boy, "-ate seven of the ten layers of the cake." "Hey!" the boy exclaimed, feeling insulted.

He got over it quickly though, "So we give you a three-layered cake,-" he gave the cake to Ema who then gave it to Masaomi and Subaru to hold, "-flowers and a song!"

"What about the flowers?" Iori asked.

"Oh! They were delicious!" he replied, happily.

-Later-

The two of them turned out to be Ema's childhood friends, Colette and Klaus. They gathered around the couch, enjoying the cake the two friends brought and talking to them. Some of the brothers liked the two. Though most of the brothers were focused on Klaus, who had his 5th serving.

Colette, sitting next to Klaus, stood up. "Anyways~" she sang and turned to Ema, who was at her right, "Chii! We are here to invite you and your family to a special event!" she cheered. "Held once every five years by the Codix!" Klaus added while eating his third tub of ice cream.

"What's the Codix?" Yuusuke asked. "The Codix is a group headed by six members." she answered, "Two of them being us!" "Yep!" Klaus cheered while eating a plate of whole turkey. "What is this event?" Kaname asked.

Colette cleared her throat, "It's called Festival Castaneda-" "We made the name ourselves." Klaus said, eating a large plate of lasagna. "-held in the town of Byrd-" "Founded by our friend's great grandfather." he added, snacking on a big bag of cookies. "-to which you need a guide to find it." she finished.

"What do you mean-"

"Here!" Colette shoved a piece of cake in Ukyo's mouth, preventing him from finishing his question, "Have some more cake!"

Avoiding to have cake shoved in their mouths **(A/N: I forgot what the plural form of 'mouth' is.)** , Azusa asked another question. "What happens in this festival?" he asked. Colette grinned, "We don't wanna ruin the surprise, but~" she paused, "It includes wonderful games! Amazing prizes! Delicious snacks! Great music! And awesome rides!"

Wataru jumped up, "That sounds fun!" he cheered. "I know right!" Colette cheered as well. After the cheering, the multi-colored girl faced Ema. "So now that we know that you're interested~" she stared at the brunette with sparkly eyes. She sighed, "Okay."

Colette jumped up with her hands in the air, "Hooray!" she turned to her left, "Klaus-"

 _*Crunch*_

The room went silent. They turned to the source of the sound and found the hybrid-eyed boy kneeling near the table. Well, what's left of it anyways.

Klaus noticed the silence and looked up. He swallowed, "What? I was still hungry and I ran out of food."

* * *

 **StardragonElementalist: People who have read the other BroCon fanfic may be familiar with this.**

 **Yusuke: Why did you make him eat our table?!**

 **StardragonElementalist: It's for comic relief.**

 **Colette: You wouldn't know that cause you're not funny. =-P**

 **Yusuke: I am funny!**

 **Colette: Are not!**

 **Yusuke: Are too!**

 **Klaus: *munching on a flower vase* Please review.**

 **Yusuke: You're still eating!**


	3. The Artist's Deception

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT. ONLY MY OCs AND THIS STORY.**

 **joni99: You guys might have noticed that I deleted the character list. There have been some changes to my OCs back stories and other traits. But, they'll still retain some traits. Also, I have edited the prologue cause I have finalized my ideas for this story.**

 **Klaus: *eating a slice of pie* The author also apologizes for the late update and that she will update more before the end of the month of May.**

 **Colette: Also, just a reminder, the story revolves around three anime and the sequence of each chapter will be Brothers Conflict, Uta No Prince-Sama and Diabolik Lovers. Until it reaches the part where the characters will meet.**

 **Ema: Enjoy!**

* * *

After Klaus ate the freakin' table, Colette volunteered to get the Asahina family a new one.

Though her specific words were: "I shall get you guys the coolest and most awesomest table you will ever have and you shall weep at the sight because you will feel bad about the last one since it was eaten by my cousin."

So, it was decided upon the two weirdos that Colette would stay behind at the Sunshine Residence. She would get the family a new table, as well as guide them to the town of Byrd where the festival will take place.

Klaus was to go back to their hometown since he was in charge of food preparations.

Hopefully, he wouldn't eat his own preparations.

Back to the Asahina family, they bid farewell to Klaus and welcomed Colette with open arms.

Well, most of them did.

"Colette, when do we leave for your hometown?" Ema asked Colette.

The two girls were hanging out in Ema's room. Juli was somewhere in the residence with Louis. The reason why he isn't protecting the girls from the _wolves_ is the fact that one of them is Colette.

And she wouldn't let anyone, except maybe Wataru, near Ema with the intent.

Colette was creating designs for the new table and paused for a moment before finally answering, "I think after a week or two. That way you guys can prepare for it."

"I hope everyone can come, but I think some of them might be busy." Ema said, sadly.

Colette looked up from her design and grinned, "Don't worry, Emachi! I'm sure that they'll all come to the festival!"

"How do you know?"

"I just do!" Colette chirped.

As she continued her design, Ema observed the strange girl that is he childhood friend. She felt something different about the girl, but can't figure out what it was.

The multi-colored haired girl noticed Ema staring at her. Ema saw that her friend noticed her stares and blushed in embarrassment. Colette suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yeah!" she said, "Emachi, can you take me around town tomorrow?"

"Sure! But why?" Ema asked, puzzled.

"I need to buy materials to make your new living room table."

"Eh? I thought you were going to _buy_ a new table?"

"Emachi." Colette said, "I said I would _get_ you guys a new table. That means, I will make it and you will all love it!"

Ema sighed at her friend's hyperness, "Oh alright."

"Yay!"

* * *

*The Next Day*

* * *

"Bye Emachi's brothers!" Colette exclaimed.

"We'll be back before 5." Ema told Ukyo.

"Okay. Be careful." Ukyo said.

"We will~" Colette sang as Ema pushed her out the door.

The two friends headed off to the shopping district. They went to different stores that Colette needed to go to. The materials that she needed were easy enough to find. However, the 15-year old girl kept getting distracted by different food stands and game stores.

"Emachi! Look!" Colette exclaimed.

"Colette. Focus." Ema said, exasperated, "There's only one item left on the list."

"But Emachi!" Colette whined, "It's a figurine of Zelda!"

Ema tried to hold the girl back, but she failed and the girl ran into the game store. The brown haired girl sighed and followed her friend into the store. There, she saw Colette marveling at the figurine while the store clerk was slightly weirded out by her.

"Ema?" a voice from behind her said.

Ema turned around and saw a familiar orange-haired and violet-eyed man.

"Natsume-san!" Ema gasped in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I was checking the store's game stock and saw that you were here." Natsume explained, "But why are you here?"

"I was with my friend, Colette, to buy materials for a new table for the living room." Ema told him.

"What happened to the table?" Natsume asked, confused.

"It's a long story." Ema turned back to Colette, "Colette. We need to-"

It was then that she noticed that the multi-colored haired girl was no longer standing near the figurine.

"Colette?!"

* * *

*Few minutes later*

* * *

Ema asked the store clerk, who was attending to Colette earlier, on the whereabouts of the girls. Unfortunately, all he could say was that Colette asked for a reservation on one of the figurines and the moment he turned away from her, she disappeared.

Natsume called his brothers, but none of them have seen Colette and offered to be on a look out since they were busy. He called home and Yuusuke was the one who answered, but he said that Colette hasn't returned to Sunshine Residence.

The two of them decided to look around town and asked around if they had seen the multi-colored haired girl. It took them an hour until they finally found someone who had seen a girl, with the exact description of Colette, walk into an alley way leading to the park.

They ran to the park and saw a crowd near the entrance. They also saw that there were police cars and an ambulance. Worried, Natsume asked the closest person when they got to the crowd.

"Excuse me." he asked, "What's going on?"

"Someone just beat up a group of gang members and their leader."

The person explained to them that no one saw who beat them up. While Natsume listened to the person, Ema tried to find Colette amongst the crowd. Just when she was about the give up, she felt someone tapping her shoulder.

She spun around and saw the person she was looking for.

"Colette!"

Ema hugged the girl, who looked confused.

"What's wrong, Emachi?" she asked, patting her friend's back.

Ema stopped hugging her but held Colette by the shoulders, "You suddenly disappeared and no one know where you were!"

Colette looked confused, but suddenly realized something. "Ohhhhh." She said, "I forgot to tell that store clerk to tell you that I went to go get the last material needed."

She held up a plastic bag and said, "You looked so busy talking to that guy-" she pointed at Natsume, "—that I didn't want to disturb you."

Natsume returned to them and heard their conversation, "Regardless, you should have told Ema where you went."

"Hai~"

Natsume sighed and turned to Ema, "Well, now that you've found your friend, I should be-"

"You!"

Everyone, including the bystanders in the crowd, followed the sound of the yell and saw that it was one of the gang members who were beat up. He was pointing at someone

They followed the finger's direction and found out he was pointing at…

…Colette.

"Eh? Me?" the girl said, perplexed.

"Don't play dumb with me, **_Iste_**! You know very well what you did!" the gang member bellowed.

Colette moved her head closer to Ema's, "I think he's gone cray cray."

"Don't you ignore me, you _*beep*_! We will get you back for this! Even your little group can't save you!" he raged as he was pushed into a police car. When the door closed, the police car drove away. Bringing with it, the man accusing Colette of being the cause.

Everyone was shocked and some people started murmuring. Ema was worried and Natsume was deep in thought about the whole situation.

But Colette was like, "Well…that was awkward."

* * *

*Back at the Sunshine Residence*

* * *

Once they got back home, the brothers were relieved that Colette was safe. But, Ukyo gave Colette a scolding for making everyone worried while a teary-eyed Wataru was hugging her. Masaomi thanked Natsume for bringing them home safely.

After all that, Ema and Colette went back to Ema's room. Which is also where Colette is sleeping since she wants to be with her childhood friend.

Colette checked all the materials while Ema was watching her.

Ema couldn't stop thinking about what the gang member said earlier.

"Colette?"

"Hm?" Colette paused in her checking and faced Ema.

"I've noticed something about you." she said, "You look and act the same as before during our childhood, but…"

"But what, Emachi?"

"There's something different about you. That's changed you somehow." Ema explained, "But I don't know what it is."

"Oh, Emachi." Colette said, patting Ema's head.

"Has something changed?" Ema asked.

Colette giggled, "Of course."

* * *

 **Finally done!**

 **I have accomplished the 4** **th** **chapter and I still have to think of what to do on the 5** **th** **….**

 **Darn it…**

 **I also don't like profanity, but I have exposed to enough of it by my friends.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update Chapter 5 soon.**

 **Please review**

 **~StardragonElementalist**


End file.
